1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fishing poles and, more particularly, to a fishing pole accessory for launching bait from a fishing pole in space-limited areas.
2. Prior Art
Fishing is a great, lifelong activity that can be enjoyed by anyone. It is a fun, healthy, inexpensive sport to pursue that can be as simple as using a worm on a hook tied to some line on a long stick or pole. Fishing, whether it be ocean, lake, stream or pond fishing, is not only the most popular but probably the oldest pastime pursued by man. Fishing is a popular sport because anyone can engage in it, regardless of age, sex or income.
The most complicated part about fishing is finding a place to fish. But with the incredible wealth of waters found in most parts of the U.S., anglers can find a good fishing hole practically right in their own backyard. There are literally thousands of ponds and lakes, and tens of thousands of miles of rivers and streams scattered across the country. Most of these waters are home to numerous species of fish that anglers can catch.
Finding a good fishing spot does not necessarily ensure a successful fishing trip as, on many occasions, whether fishing from a bank, pier or boat, fish can be seen literally jumping out of the water but the distance is to far to successfully cast the bait anywhere near the fish. When fishing from a boat, the boat can be moved but, almost inevitably, the fish will be gone by the time the boat has reached the desired spot. It is desirable to deploy a baited hook or lure for a much greater distance than can be normally achieved by overhead casting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,956 to Hertkorn discloses a target fishing apparatus which, when attached to a conventional rod and reel assembly, allows casting of a baited hook to a desired location. The unit may be used in areas where restricted overhead clearance precludes conventional casting. Actuation of a trigger mechanism causes an elastic member to propel a lure and attached line from a bait cup toward the target area. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for attachment to a boat or pier rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,968 to Lee discloses an aiming apparatus for a slingshot. The aiming apparatus comprises a light projecting device adapted to project a light beam. A mounting apparatus is adapted to support the light projecting device on the slingshot and disposes the light projecting device with the light beam directed toward a target of a user of the slingshot. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for attachment to a boat or pier rail.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for launching bait from a fishing pole in a space-limited area. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.